The invention relates to apparatus for the extraction of vapour from a mash and/or wort tub in which the vapour is guided under the control of a valve via a tub vapour condenser or a vapour vent pipe arranged as a bypass to the tub vapour condenser.
Apparatus of this type with alternative guiding of the vapour makes it possible in those instances in which part of the heat energy of the vapour is to be recovered in a condenser by heating water, as well as in those instances in which the heat recovery to be dispensed with (for instance when the temperature of the vapour is not sufficient for heating water or when no hot water is needed for operational reasons).
In known constructions of this type a tub vapour condenser is arranged at the side of a vapour vent pipe and the vapour is guided as a rule under the control of two valves (one in the vapour vent pipe and one in the pipe leading to the tub vapour condenser). A particular disadvantage of this known construction is that it requires a large amount of space. In many cases this precludes the possibility of equipping existing plant with such an alternative vapour guiding arrangement at a later stage.